Blue Side
by Jin Nori
Summary: Somethings aren't meant to be,others are just an alternative illusions our mind plays. K+K,R+R Please
1. If ony-The Blue side

Something's aren't meant to be..  
  
  
  
Others are just an alternative illusions our minds play.  
  
  
  
But is it all a dream?  
  
  
  
Is any of this real?  
  
  
  
If only... Blue Side  
  
  
  
Kaoru woke from her dream sweating and gasping for breath. It wasn't one of those dreams where you never wanted to awoken from but this wasn't that kind. It was the kind where even Yahiko was welcome to scream "BUSU! OI! BUSU!" Over and over again just like every day in the same rhythm to which they all had.  
  
Kaoru held her hand at her chest, her heartbeat was racing. Everything in that dream was so real. Every little thing and each second she could remember her heart broke in every way possible, there was no way that this could happen. She would and could never kill anyone not even if they...'No, no one needs to be killed. Not even.' She glanced at her arms nothing everything was clean everything was fresh. Not like her nightmare.  
  
"But how did it end?" She asked.  
  
Everyone else in the dojo was asleep it was still too early to be awake. 'Was the dream telling me something?' Of course Kaoru was feeling not herself, she wasn't feeling sick. But it was new, whatever it was..it was new. Heartbeat had slowed down; in fact she wasn't sure if she felt it anymore. She stood up looking at herself. Happy she was clean there was nothing under her pillow but she just couldn't sleep.  
  
"Well I guess I could cook something for Kenshin and Yahiko!" She said cheerfully. But she still felt uneasy.. Even her way down to pick things to make miso soup she just couldn't shake it off.  
  
  
  
'It was a dream, right?'  
  
  
  
.........  
  
  
  
Well I'm back! Well Waking Life has giving me ideas! And no you don't have to read 'If only' to understand this. Yes K+K! Well..at parts and at times. S+M also. Yahiko will be here also.  
  
So please R+R and tell me what you think of this and if I should add more. ^_^ This is another take of If only, but in a different way. And no Kenshin isn't with Tae. Tae will be seen but as a best friend to Kaoru. Yahiko will be here at times but it'll have focus more in Megumi,Sano, and Kenshin. So if you didn't like that fic or wanted it to be different here it is. But if I get lazy again it won't be back. And no nothing from that fic happened in this one. So please R+R. ^_^ 


	2. Blue side-But I woke up!

If only. Blue side. . . . .  
  
"Hey Busu, I gotta go take care of something. I'll be back later so don't wait up." "Why would I wait up for a brat like you?"  
  
But her remark was already to late for Yahiko to hear, who knows where he's going but thats fine.'I really didn't feel like doing any training today. I wonder why it's so windy this time of the month. It's usually hot, it's not like I'm complaing wind is always a good thing. Well I know Sanosuke is busy trying to make money again, not sure how this time. That or trying to get free food from anyone..well anyone besides for here today. It's my turn to cook, and he knows to well to stay away if he wants to live to see tomorrow. Mou! My cooking isn't that bad! I lived with it for years before they came into my life and I never thought of it bad.'  
  
Kaoru smiled. It was a beautiful day and she needed one.  
  
'Well I haven't cleaned the rooms out for a while so I better start.' Kaoru made her way to the empty rooms which once had life to them but not anymore. She paused at Kenshin's door. 'He still isn't up yet'. She peeked her head in just to check.. 'He's here..and he's asleep.' Another smile, 'well better get those rooms clean, he'll wake up soon.'  
  
The room, just in the dream had a mess.. 'But how?! No one has been in here and this mess looks new.' Kaoru threw the old rags and papers away where she'd know that if it's true it'll be there. 'Don't be there, don't be there, don't be there, don't be there,don't be there!' One last rag in the way, IT was there. That damn dagger from her dream, with a stain of blood on it. She needed to take a closer look, her covered it with that rag. Opening it nothing... Nothing was there.  
  
She screamed.  
  
What else was she suppose to do? Laugh about it like a nutcase?  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
'It's not over yet... That nightmare isn't over with!! But it has to be, I woke up!'  
  
"Everything's fine Kenshin, I thought I saw something but it wasn't there." He did his usual grin, "I'll get started on lunch." But they didn't move, 'Is he trying to see if I'm lieing to him?' "Kaoru-dono.." "Hai?" "Arigato." The real smile formed on his lips then moving to make lunch.  
  
'Well maybe not a nightmare..but why is he thanking me for?' Kaoru cleaned the room without being bothered with the thought all was well and everything was normal. 'But everyone is acting funny..Well Yahiko and Kenshin are, maybe it's me.'  
  
........  
  
Sorry these chapters are short. About my other stories. I'll get to them later this year. I know I know I should do them now! But I like to do these when I feel I'm going to be busy soon. And I am next week.  
  
And thank you to Rurouni Baka and Yashers. ^_^  
  
And I know there could be mistakes. No beta reader here and no spell check.  
  
Questions. Why are they acting so strangely?! This and even more confusing things in chapter three!  
  
Please Review. ^_^ 


End file.
